Dead Forest
Dead Forest '- fifth level of the video game Insomeria, and the first Boss Level in it. Decription Dead Forest is - as it's name suggests - a large forest of giant, twisted and dark trees that look like they got burned. Player follows a path, until he reaches a big clearing. This is where the first boss - Zorn - appears. After killing him, a cutscene plays. Monsters *'Zorn '- this creature resembles a human with pale, white skin dressed in black robes. It's slightly taller than the player and attacks him by portruding black shadow spikes from the ground or by firing a bullet-hell patterned and styled attack of thousands spiky energy balls. After player mows down his health to the half, he becomes invincible and only way to kill him is by destroying four Forest Demons that will appear. Until they won't get killed, Zorn will just stand in the center of the clearing and throw a cloud of damaging black mist once in a while at the player. After they will get killed, Zorn becomes vunreable again and comes back to his attack pattern until the player won't kill him for good. *'Forest Demons '''- giant walking trees with red eyes that have big health and can attack the player either by throwing a green fireball at him or trying to chop him down with their sharp arm-branches. Cutscene transcripts Meeting the Zorn: '''Player character enters the clearing area, looks around for a moment and suddenly Zorn comes out of the ground. Zorn: You came so far, Roger. So far...you impress me and thus, i bow down to you. Zorn bows down to the player. Roger: '''And i certainly don't bow down for you. '''Zorn gets up, looking impressed with Roger being rebelious. Zorn: I see what you mean, your thoughts are my thoughts. Don't you understand it? I am a part of you. Roger: '''Once you are finished, i will be one step closer to escaping this madness. After killing the Zorn: '''Zorn falls down to the ground and then disappears into black mist. The Energy Being walks out from behind a tree. Energy Being: '''Ah, Zorn is dead. Now you have finally... '''Roger walks to the Energy Being, and angrily pushes it. Roger:' '''What was that? What the f*ck! Living waterboarding victims, pedos with guns...f*cking TERRORISTS? What the f*ck was that? '''Energy Being holds his hand in a stopping motion to make Roger stop pushing it agressively.' Energy Being: '''The things you saw...allow me to explain it. I told you already that you will have to fight off your inner demons to achieve life again...You see...evil is in you from all of the bad things you experienced, and takes form of the completly worst things humanity ever survived...to defend itself, once it has to fight off someone in his own subconciousness... '''Roger kicks a nearby rock, furious. Roger:' '''Well then! At least it also somehow manifests those guns...or maybe it's my brain, who cares. Just tell me where should i go now. '''Energy Being opens up a portal.' Energy Being: '''Here. Go, and free yourself. But be warned. This was just the training, because those twisted powers still have some more things to put you through in their sleeve. '''Roger enters through the portal, cutscene fades to black. Category:Insomeria Levels